


The Lost Lady of the Labyrinth

by Kassandra_Khaos



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, F/M, Fey OC, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Just me posting the tidbits of a story that probably will never be finished, One Shot, Short One Shot, i'm FINE, if i write more, magic is weird, maybe I'll add more?, sentient Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Khaos/pseuds/Kassandra_Khaos
Summary: Where magic goes wild, there is no real sense.When Selena was supposed to be turned into a goblin after her grandmother’s half-hearted attempt at the Labyrinth she instead is eternally trapped in the labyrinth, taking on some of the magic on which it was formed. No one seems to know why or how it happened, but it may be due to her unknown origins. So now she resides as the Lost Lady of the Labyrinth. She wanders as she wishes and there is no danger to her, she almost seems to be able to speak to the Labyrinth.





	The Lost Lady of the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me set the scene for you: I'm sitting in my dark bedroom alone. I'm going through my folders of fanfiction (of which I have many) and find this beauty after getting distracted from my Varric x Hawke search. I'm reading it and going "yeah, I should totally write this I see where I wanted to go and this a great idea" but I also know myself and is that ever going to happen?? So, I have hence decide to post this little thing and just put it out there because I love it and what it could be but idk if I'll ever get around to actually writing it. (Also, there's a quite reference to this random christian VHS series I had as a kid that totally traumatized me, 100000 bonus points if someone finds it)

Selena rested on the warm grass by an cherry tree in one of the gardens of the Labyrinth. She let the almost audible sensation of magic flutter around her. Ever since she had... changed Selena had been able to feel the magic around her, more so than before. The Labyrinth itself seems to be content for the moment. The beautiful day was enjoyed by all the inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom.

On the edges of her perception, which wasn’t much heightened by the Labyrinth’s magic, she felt the strong presence of the King. He could hide himself well from others but he, usually, let her feel his approach out of respect of not scaring her half to death. He had been kind to her from the day she had arrived out of the whim of a cruel wish. One layered in greed and magic. Now she helped him with some of his more trivial duties as king, as she needed something to do for the next forever. She felt him enter the garden and pause by the entrance. She let him wait for a moment, unwilling to let go of the edges of the daydream she had a been having.

“Is there something you require my lord?” Selena asked finally, without opening her eyes. 

“Ah, you are awake precious.” Jareth said with a laugh, “I didn’t dare disturb your beauty rest.”

She did open her eyes now so she could give the king an unimpressed look, “Yet here we are.”

“Well, it so happens today is the meeting with the trilobites-”

“Trillines” Selena corrected with a wry smile.

“Right. Trilbee’s. You handle them so much better than I. Do the honors of listening to their complaints will you?”

“If my king needs me.” Selena took her time getting up from her spot in the sun. Finally facing the Goblin King. He smirked at her, a suggestive idea tumbling from it. Jareth seemed to just radiate suggestiveness. She still wondered if he did it on purpose or if it was just so ingrained that it just happened as such. 

“You do it so much better than I.” Jareth was just trying to annoy her now.

“If you say so my lord.” Selena knew how much it annoyed him when she didn’t rise to his bait. While they were very formal when required, on the day-to-day they felt more like friends, or at least coworkers.  
~  
“For one moment...” He trailed off, but she could guess at what he was thinking. For a moment they were stripped of their past, it was just them and the magic between them.

“Strange how that happens.” Selena noted she had forgotten what it felt like to feel treasured. It was a nice memory.

~  
“I will give you the world and concur more if you so desire. Give me your wish, your hopes, your dreams and I will realize them. Just... Come with me. Be by my side and love me.” Jareth said finally, his words were deep and meaningful but also sounded sad. As if he expected them to be refused. Selena looked at the Goblin King for a moment, letting his magic flow around her. It was comfortable and warm. He said the last part, as she knew he must, “Love me and fear me and I will be your slave.”

“As you wish.”

“I-what? You accept?” Jareth looked shocked as if he truly didn’t think she would accept, despite all they had shared. She knew even without the Labyrinth’s whisper of her name it was because of the Champion Sarah.

“Yes, Jareth, I accept. As both my King and my lover, I agree.” Selena let the Labyrinth’s guidance dictate her next words, “Value me for that which I am, not what I seem. Keep me as your equal and fear for me in times of trouble, and be ready to help me if I so desire. Love me, Goblin King and I will never leave.”

Again there was the sensation of pure magic around them. As the drew closer to one another the magic started to twist and twine as a their own magics started to mix in. Selena wasn’t sure quite what was happening but the Labyrinth was glowing with happiness so she wasn’t afraid. Jareth reached out to cup her cheek, his eyes soft and intimate.

“You never cease to surprise me.”


End file.
